DE 10 2015 115 875 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a motor vehicle battery designed as a traction battery of a motor vehicle. The motor vehicle battery disclosed there comprises a battery housing, which defines a housing interior that is bounded at least in sections by a housing frame and a housing base of the battery housing. A plurality of battery modules are positioned in the housing interior of the battery housing of the motor vehicle battery. In the region of the housing base, the motor vehicle battery has at least one cooling duct in order to cool the battery modules via the housing base of the battery housing. Each battery module has a plurality of battery cells.
DE 10 2012 022 765 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses an arrangement consisting of two battery modules of a motor vehicle battery, wherein each battery module has a plurality of battery cells. The battery cells of each battery module are pressed together, wherein a cooling plate for cooling the battery cells is provided between the battery modules arranged one above another or the battery cells of the battery modules arranged one above another.
DE 10 2013 021 597 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a further battery module of a motor vehicle battery, which has a plurality of battery cells. The battery module disclosed there has a heat removal system in order to remove heat from a housing of the battery module that accommodates the plurality of battery cells.
DE 10 2012 012 663 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a battery module with a plurality of battery cells, which is referred to as a battery pack. The battery cells are accommodated in a housing of the battery module. The housing is assembled from a trough and a lid closing the trough. A separating body is arranged between the trough and the battery cells of the battery module. The separating body and the trough bound an intermediate space for the conduction of a coolant.
DE 10 2013 210 932 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a further battery housing for a battery module, which has a plurality of battery cells. The housing of the battery module comprises a wall with a duct for receiving a temperature-control agent, which serves for controlling the temperature of the battery cells of the battery module.
From the above-mentioned prior art, it is accordingly known either to cool the battery modules of the motor vehicle battery via the battery housing of the motor vehicle battery, or to undertake the cooling of the battery cells of a battery module via a housing of the battery module. The invention present here relates to the cooling of battery modules of the motor vehicle battery via the battery housing of the motor vehicle battery and not to the cooling of battery cells of the individual battery modules via the housing of individual battery modules.
From the above-cited prior art relating to the cooling of battery modules via the battery housing of a motor vehicle battery, it is known to cool the battery modules from the housing base. Cooling of the battery modules can therefore be ensured to a certain extent, but uniform cooling of the battery modules is not possible. The service life of the battery modules is thereby limited.